Oublie moi Blaine, ca vaut meiux
by pavarotti62
Summary: LE JOUR DE SES 20 ANS KURT REÇOIT UN CADEAU EMPOISONNE , TOUT S'EFFONDRE AUTOUR DE LUI attention un passage un peu "rated M " mais juste une phrase ou deux.
1. fous moi la paix blaine

_**Fout moi la paix Blaine !**_

Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir! Toi et moi c'est fini !

C'est ce que j'avais dis à Blaine hier après midi, et ça m'avait un mal fou. Mais je ne voulais plus le voir ou plutôt je ne pouvais plus, on m'avait tué en une nuit, juste une nuit. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé cette soirée.

_**Flashback**_

19 h : Préparatifs.

papa ? tout est prêt ?

Oui Kurt, il ne manque plus que les invités

Tu crois que tout va bien se passer.

On va fêter tes vingt ans comme il se doit, Carol est partie chercher le gâteau, et Finn arrive avec Rachel avant pour aider au cas où

Ils avaient le temps, tu sais bien que tout est toujours prêt avant quand on organise une soirée, c'est mon coté perfectionniste.

Je sais Kurt, je sais, Blaine arrive à quelle heure ?

Il devrait être là dans quelques minutes.

Tu as préparé ton discours ?

Quel discours papa ?

Ta demande en mariage ? C'est bien ce soir que tu va la faire.

Papa ? Tu écoutes à la porte ? Ou c'est Rachel qui a vendu la mèche

Rachel, j'avoue, alors tu vas le faire ou pas.

Je ne sais pas, tu en penses quoi toi.

Blaine est un garçon adorable. Et tu l'aimes, vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir. Alors si c'est mon approbation que tu veux, alors oui tu l'as.

Merci papa.

De rien. En parlant du loup, j'entends sa voiture.

J'y vais.

Kurt ouvra la porte sur un Blaine mignon à en crever, limite sexy, trop, même, Kurt se retient de lui sauter dessus, son père étant à proximité. Il se contenta de lui dire.

Bonjour, mon cœur, tu es sublime, (a l'oreille) très sexy.

Tu aimes ? J'espère que tu enlèveras le tout ce soir, le reste est encore mieux en dessous.

Arrête mon père est derrière, je vais encore être tout rouge,

Trop tard, tu es rouge, mais j'adore ça. Bonjour Mr Hummel.

Bonjour Blaine, ravi de te voir. Kurt tu pourrais fermer la porte.

OH oui pardon, je suis ailleurs.

Je vois, mais j'ai pris l'habitude, des que Blaine est dans les parages tu perds tes moyens.

Ce doit être l'amour papa.

Bon je vous laisse, je vais prendre une douche.

Une fois Burt parti, Blaine se rapprocha de Kurt et l'embrassa passionnément, à la limite de l'indécence, ce qui fit frissonner Kurt,

alors comme ça tu me trouve sexy.

Très, mais je n'ai pas vu mon cadeau ?

C'est normal, c'est un cadeau un peu intime, je le garde pour ce soir.

Un avant gout mon cher ? Mon père en a environ pour une bonne demi-heure.

Humm gourmand ? Ok mais juste un aperçu.

Ca me va

Blaine plaque Kurt contre le mur, et passa ses mains sous le pull de ce dernier, les doigts de Blaine parcouraient le dos de Kurt, descendant doucement jusque la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il retira habilement. Kurt commençait à perdre ses moyens, Blaine glissa une main sous le boxer de Kurt, ce qui le fit gémir aussitôt. Blaine embrassa Kurt dans le cou puis sur la bouche avec amour.

fais le Blaine

ici, dans la cuisine ?

Oui, quoi de mieux qu'une cuisine pour manger ? Blaine j'ai envie de toi.

Ok mais si on se fait prendre.

Je ne te demande pas de me faire l'amour, juste de la prendre dans ta bouche.

Blaine s'exécuta et pris le sexe de Kurt dans sa bouche, après de long va et vient, plutôt brulant, Kurt se lâcha dans un gémissement de plaisir, Blaine était parfait, Kurt eu à peine le temps de remettre son pantalon quand Carole Finn et Rachel passèrent la porte avec le gâteau. Blaine embrassa Kurt avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Bon anniversaire mon amour.

Merci Blaine, c'était pas mal comme aperçu, j'attends la suite avec impatience.

Kurt, tu es tout rouge.

Tant pis. Je t'aime.

Bonjour Blaine, Kurt.

Bonjour Carole, Finn, Rachel.

Bonjour, Kurt ca va ? Tu es tout rouge.

Oui Finn.

Pourquoi tu souri bêtement Blaine.

Non, ce n'est pas vrai.

Bon on passe à autre chose, Rachel, tu as encore pris du poids. Ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.

Oui papa.

Et dans le sens où je suis le parrain, j'ai mon mot à dire.

En effet, Rachel était enceinte de 6 mois, elle qui avait toujours été menue, fine, là elle était énorme, à se demander si il n'en avait pas deux, j'adorais me pencher sur son ventre pour chanter des musiques douces et mélodieuse au bébé, qui réagissait à chaque fois. Je savais que Blaine et moi ne pourrions jamais avoir un enfant ensemble alors pour mon père ce bébé était une bonne chose, et puis Finn et Rachel était heureux, alors. Elle et moi nous nous fâchions souvent à cause de la garde robe du petit monstre car sachant que c'était une fille (mon rêve) j'avais organisé sa garde robe, elle n'était pas encore née, que sa garde robe était pleine.

Les premiers invités arrivèrent, Sam et Mercédès, Quinn et Puck accompagnés de Beth, la petite avait 5 ans et elle était une mini Fabray, blonde, yeux bleus, et ce petit air sur d'elle qu'avait sa mère. Santana et Brittany, Mike et Tina avaient fait le déplacement rien que pour moi. Ils étaient en tournée, Mike et Tina travaillaient ensemble, lui en tant que danseur, elle en tant que choriste. Les derniers arrivés furent Sébastien et David. En effet après sa tentative de suicide, David et Sébastien s'étaient rapprochés, ce qui nous avait surpris, David avait perdu prés de dix kilos et il était devenu une star du football. Son look avait changé, il était plus musclés, plus sexy et plus… Enfin visiblement ca avait fait craqué Seb. Tant mieux il était enfin heureux.

Je fis entrer tout le monde dans la salle de réception, et avait monté les cadeaux sur le lit à l'étage, je les ouvrirai plus tard. La soirée battait son plein, Rachel et moi firent quelques duos puis à comme à l'époque du Glee Club, ils se mirent à chanter tous ensemble pour me souhaitait un joyeux anniversaire devant un gâteau sublime.

je peux souffler les bougies toton Kurt ?

Non Beth, repris Quinn.

Laisse la faire, (Kurt pris la petite fille à bras) on le fait à deux d'accord.

Merci tonton.

Tout ce passa à merveille. Au moment du champagne, je fis signe à papa de baisser la musique, et de mettre la chanson sur la quelle Blaine et moi nous étions rencontré « teenage dream » Blaine tourna la tête vers moi et me fit un léger sourire, ses yeux brillaient c'était le bon moment. Je me levais et pris place au milieu de la piste, tous les regards étaient tournés vers moi. Je pris la parole.

Bien d'abord je voudrais vous remercier pour cette soirée merveilleuse, avoir mes amis, ma famille prés de moi pour fêter mes vingt ans c'est merveilleux. La prochaine soirée sera pour la naissance du bébé de Rachel et Finn. (Rachel toucha son ventre). Merci à vous deux de m'avoir choisi comme parrain, j'espère que je serai à la hauteur

J'en suis sur petit frère.

Merci Finn. Merci à vous papa et Carole, pour m'avoir aidé avec cette réception. Vous êtes des parents merveilleux. Maintenant j'aimerai avoir votre soutien et tout votre courage pour faire ce que je m'apprête à faire.

Tout le monde regardait Kurt avec beaucoup d'attention.

Blaine, ca fait maintenant trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, ce n'est un secret pour personne, je suis compétemment et irrémédiablement fou de toi. Tu m'as apporté la joie, l'amour, je n'ai plus peur, je suis passé par tellement d'épreuves qui me paraissaient insurmontables et que j'ai traversé sans accroc grâce à toi, tu es resté à mes cotés, quand j'ai aidé David, alors que d'autre aurait été jaloux et serai parti. Alors aujourd'hui Blaine Anderson, je souhaiterai te faire une demande exceptionnel, viens me rejoindre mon cœur.

J'arrive.

Blaine se leva sous les yeux curieux de l'assemblée, David tenait la main de Sébastien, Santana souriait, elle et Brittany s'étaient mariées la semaine dernière.

Blaine Anderson, je t'aime et tu es le seul homme qui compte dans ma vie …. Apres toi Papa ne t'inquiète pas. (Burt esquisse un sourire). Je voudrais que tu acceptes cette chevalière et que tu accepte ma demande en mariage, Blaine, est ce que tu veux m'épouser.

Kurt avait sorti un écrin de sa poche, une chevalière en argent dans une boite bleu nuit, elle était sublime, sur le dessus on pouvait lire un K et un B entrelacés. Blaine laissa couler une larme. Et avec tout le courage qu'il lui fallait il accepta dans un baiser passionné.

oui Kurt, oh oui, je le veux.

C'est vrai, tu veux bien.

Oui, Burt, je peux vous appeler Burt, je crois qu'on va se voir souvent.

Oui un mariage version Kurt risque de prendre du temps.

Oui, je t'aime Kurt.

Moi aussi Bee. (Blaine repris son baiser passionné)

Et ! jeter leur de l'eau, un peu de décence, il y a des enfants ici (lâcha Puck)

La fille de Quinn s'était levée, et couru vers Blaine.

tu vas te mariée avec tonton Kurt, tonton Blaine ?

Oui ma puce, (Blaine l'avait pris dans ses bras)

Je veux être la petite fille qui tient le bouquet.

Si tu veux Beth.

Merci tonton Kurt. Je peux te faire un bisou, Tonton Blaine va pas être jaloux

Non ma puce va y.

La soirée se finit dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun repris sa voiture et rentrèrent chez elle. Kurt fini de ranger avec Blaine, Rachel avait voulu donné un coup de main, mais Burt et Kurt avaient refusés, prétexte : « pense au bébé Rachel » puis tout le monde alla se coucher. Une fois dans leur chambre Kurt et Blaine pouvais enfin savouré leur bonheur.

tu ouvres tes cadeaux ?

Oui (Kurt s'approcha de Blaine)

Qu'est ce tu fais ?

J'ouvre mon cadeau

Kurt commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Blaine, dans un grand sourire, mais cette fois plus de joues rouge, il pouvait se laisser aller.

tu te souviens dans la cuisine, un avant gout ! maintenant je veux tout

Gourmand, et les autres cadeaux demain matin ?

Oui, pour le moment tu es le seul cadeau que je veux ouvrir.

Alors vas y fais toi plaisir mon amour, c'est ton anniversaire

Kurt pris les choses en main et les deux amoureux firent l'amour jusqu'a épuisement, ils s'endormirent dans les bruns l'un de l'autre. Au matin, Blaine se réveilla avant Kurt et alla faire son jogging comme tout les matins, quand Kurt ouvra les yeux il y avait une rose rouge sur l'oreiller et un mot. « Bonjour mon amour, je suis parti courir, à tout de suite, je t'aime »

Kurt se leva et ouvra ses cadeaux. Celui de son père était sublime, un pull noir en cachemire, et une chemise rouge assortie d'un nœud papillon. Celui de Finn et Rachel était plus simple, un cd de Barbara avec les plus belle de ses chansons. Sébastien et David, avaient opté pour deux places pour aller voir un concert de mon choix, Tina et Mike, un pass pour aller les voir gratuitement en concert avec Blaine.

Le dernier cadeau était petit et Kurt ne connaissait pas l'écriture. Il l'ouvra et y trouva un chèque, le montant était exorbitant. Avec il y avait un mot.

Le chèque portait le nom d'Anderson, Matthew Anderson.

le père de Blaine ! étrange je me demande ce qu'il veut.

Kurt ouvra la lettre, plus il lisait la lettre et plus le sol se dérobait sous ses pieds. Il sentait son corps se perdre sous les mots du père de Blaine. Il s'effondra en larme, cru que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, une lettre, une seule, et tous les projets d'hier soir, le bonheur avec Blaine, tout venait de s'effondrer. Kurt repris ses esprits avant que Blaine ne rentre, rangea sa chambre et pris une douche. Puis avec un courage infini alla prendre son petit déjeuner.

Blaine arriva, et embrassa Kurt, furtivement car il était en âge,

je monte prendre une douche, tu me fais un café.

Oui, je te fais ça.

Tu vas bien Kurt ? Tu as l'air étrange.

Je suis crevé c'est tout.

Blaine acquiesça, et fila sous la douche, à sa grande surprise le lit était déjà fait, ses affaires été prêtes sur le lit. Il se dépêcha et reparti rejoindre Kurt.

il est chouette ce pull et le mariage rouge noir te va à merveille.

Cadeau de mon père.

Merci pour les habits

De rien, tient ton café.

Merci, tu es sur que tu va bien ?

Oui je t'assure.

Au fait j'ai reçu un message de mon père ce matin.

A ces mots Kurt eu un frisson d'horreur. La lettre lui reviens en mémoire, il fallait qu'il prenne une décision, soit lui dire, soit se taire.

ho ! et qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

Et bien, il me demande de passer la semaine chez lui

C'est parfait pensa Kurt, ce sera moins dur si il est loin de moi.

et bien vas y mon cœur.

Tu viens avec bien sur.

Non je ne crois pas très cher, j'ai un baptême et un mariage à préparer tu te souviens.

Tu es sur ?

Oui, je ne reviendrai pas sur mon choix, et tu pars quand ?

Ben en fait j'allais partir en début d'après midi.

Ok.

Kurt, tu me parais contrarié, tu es sur que tout vas bien.

Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

On va dans la chambre. On a encore quatre heures devant nous.

Si tu veux mais tes mains restent là où elles sont

Sur ton corps parfait. Je t'aime Kurt.

Moi aussi Blaine, je t'aime, (les larmes commençait à monter dans les yeux de Kurt)

Kurt, si tu vas bien, pourquoi tu as les larmes aux yeux ?

Le contre coup Blaine, trop d'émotions.

L'heure du départ de Blaine était arrivée, celui-ci mis son sac dans le coffre, pris les sandwichs, et s'approcha de Kurt, les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux verts

une semaine, mon cœur, je reviens dans une semaine.

Je sais, allez file, appelle moi des que tu arrives.

Promis. Occupe-toi de notre mariage mon amour. J'ai l'intention de l'annoncer à mes parents.

(oh non !) ce n'est pas pressé, attends d'avoir la date.

Ok, alors on le fera ensemble à ce moment là

(ouf) ok. Au revoir Blaine. Je t'aime et je t'aimerai toujours.

Eh, je ne pars pas pour toujours.

Je sais.

Blaine embrassa Kurt avec passion, puis pris la route. Kurt s'enferma dans sa chambre et laissa éclater la douleur qu'il retenait depuis la lecture de cette lettre. Il s'enferma à double tour, faisant croire à son père qu'il dormait, qu'il devait récupérer. Il relisait la terre encore et encore. Les parents de Blaine habitaient à deux heures de chez Kurt. Vers 17 h Kurt reçu un appel de Blaine.

Kurt, mon cœur, je suis arrivé

Tout s'est bien passé ?

Oui mon père t'a envoyé un cadeau ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit.

J'ai oublié c'est tout.

Pas grave.

Blaine il faut que je te dise quelque chose, je savais que tu allais chez ton père, c'était dans une lettre que ton père m'a écrit.

C'est pour ca que tu étais bizarre ce matin.

Oui, Blaine, je dois te laisser, je suis sur que tu seras heureux.

Kurt je comprends rien

Tu es chez tes parents en sécurité, maintenant je peux te dire cela.

Me dire quoi ?

C'est fini, Blaine, toi et moi, ca devait s'arrêter un jour.

Kurt ! c'est quoi ces conneries.

(Kurt serrait la lettre contre lui, courage se dit t'il) je ne veux plus te voir, ne reviens pas chez moi. C'est fini.

Blaine n'eu pas le temps de répondre Kurt avait raccroché, et s'était plié en deux dans son lit, une douleur immense au fond de ses entrailles, la lettre dans une main. Et le chèque dans l'autre. Blaine essaya d'appeler plusieurs fois, mais en vain, il laissa plusieurs messages, certains plein de larmes, d'autre plein de colère, il ne comprenait pas.

Burt frappa à la porte de Kurt, celui-ci lui ouvra. Les yeux rougis, le teint pale.

Kurt, qu'est ce qui se passe. ?

Blaine et moi on a rompu

Je te demande pardon.

C'est fini papa, je t'en dirai pas plus, n'insiste pas, mais promet moi, si il vient, si il passe, ou appelle, ne me le passe pas !

Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Papa il n'a rien fait, c'est moi, promet le moi papa !

Je te le promets.

Maintenant laisse moi. Je veux être seul

Burt sorti laissant son fils en larme, mais bien décidé à en savoir plus.

Voila le premier chapitre est fini, il y aura plusieurs chapitres, donc patience, si vous vous demandait ce qu'il y a dans la lettre, il en faudra car vous le sera qu'a la fin, ce sera le dénouement de cette histoire.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! ca m'aide pour la suite. Merci.


	2. je meure loin de toi

_**Pourquoi ?**_

Dans la maison des Anderson.

Blaine tu peux descendre s'il te plait les invités sont là.

J'arrive papa, j'ai un coup de fil à donner

OK mais traine pas on passe à table dans 10 minutes.

Manger, comment pourrais je manger, alors que mon cœur venait de s'éclater en milles morceaux. Les mots de Kurt résonnaient encore dans ma tête. « C'est fini toi et moi » impossible, il ne pouvait pas, pourquoi, que s'était il passé, je me rappelle encore de son corps chaud sur le mien la nuit de son anniversaire, le gout de ses lèvres, le parfum de ses draps, non, je ne pas le croire. Mais pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes appels, je t'en prie Kurt j'ai mal, me laisse pas. Je décidais d'appeler Rachel.

allo, bonjour Blaine, alors pas trop dur le réveil ?

Visiblement tu n'es pas au courant.

Au courant de quoi,

De ce qui s'est passé entre Kurt et moi.

De quoi tu parles Blaine, je comprends rien du tout.

Kurt à rompu. (Blaine éclata en sanglots au téléphone)

Quoi, attend, calme toi, moi j'en suis resté au mariage, Blaine arrête de pleurer, tu es où là ?

Chez mes parents. Il ne répond pas à mes appels, il m'a dis de ne jamais revenir chez lui, je comprends rien Rachel, va le voir s'il te plait, toi il ne peut pas te virer.

J'y vais maintenant, je connais bien Kurt, il n'agit jamais sans raison, tu es sur que ca ne vient pas de toi ?

Sur, écoute je dois te laisser mon père m'appelle, tiens moi au courant Rachel.

OK.

Une fois raccroché, Blaine se changea et descendit dans la salle à manger. Il portait un costume sombre et très chic. Rien de ce qui lui ressemblait, il avait changé le nœud papillon en cravate assorti a sa chemise.

ah voilà mon fils. Rentre mon grand on t'attendait pour manger,

Bonjour, alors comme ça vous avez eu votre diplôme et c'est vous le futur repreneur des affaires familiales.

Bonjour, Mr Hudson, je ne sais pas encore c'est trop tôt

Ne sois pas si modeste.

Blaine n'étais pas du tout dans la conversation, il scrutait son téléphone espérant un message de Rachel, ou au mieux de Kurt pour lui dire qu'il s'excuser, que c'était ridicule, qu'il n'aimait que lui, mais rien, le silence. Les conversations devenaient des bruits de fonds.

papa, je peux sortir de table.

Pas tout de suite, nous attendons la fille de Mr Husdon, je vais te la présenter, tu verras elle est charmante.

Papa, je t'en prie, ne fais pas ça.

(se penchant vers Blaine) tu ne bouges pas c'est un ordre.

Ok je reste.

Lima chambre de Kurt.

Kurt regardait son portable qui s'allumait sans cesse, il y avait une vingtaine d'appel en absence, et je ne sais combien de message. Il n'en pouvait plus, il avait mal au crane, il voulait oublier, tout, l'anniversaire, le lycée, les trois dernières années, Blaine, comment peut t'il oublié Blaine, son parfum, il avait laissé ses affaires chez lui. Le pull que Kurt lui avait retiré hier soir quand ils avaient fais l'amour. Son eau de toilette sur l'évier de la salle de bain. Mais à chaque fois qu'il se retourné il revoyait cette lettre sur le lit, et ce chèque, Blaine ne valait t'il que cette somme là aux yeux de son père. Rachel venait d'arriver avec Finn chez Burt.

Burt je suis venu voir Kurt

Tu sais pour lui et Blaine.

Oui Blaine m'a appelé, il comprend rien du tout, il vous a parlé.

Non, il est enfermé depuis des heures, et pas un bruit ne s'échappe, juste quelque cris de douleurs dans ses larmes de temps en temps

Je vais le voir.

Fais attention à toi, pense au bébé.

Kurt ne ferai jamais de mal.

Rachel arriva prêt de la chambre de Kurt. Elle frappa une fois, deux fois, mais aucune réponse ne vint, elle rentra doucement dans la chambre.

Kurt ! mais qu'est ce qui se passe, Blaine m'a appelé complètement en larme. Tu peux m'expliqué.

Y a rien à expliqué c'est fini c'est tout.

Tu te fiche de moi là.

Non, laisse moi, laissez moi en paix, je veux passer ça tout seul, c'est ma vie privée.

Vu ton état c'est hors de question que je te laisse.

Kurt eu une réaction étrange qui ne lui ressemblait pas à un point que Rachel prise de panique appela Finn à l'aide.

Rachel Berry dégage de cette chambre ! laissez-moi tranquille.

Kurt s'était levée et envoya baladé tout ce qu'il trouvait, la photo de Blaine, son parfum, ses livres tout y passa. Finn arriva derrière lui.

Finn viens dépêche toi, Kurt fout tout en l'air.

Kurt arrête (le cadre de Blaine passa à deux millimètre de Finn) Kurt calme toi bon sang, je t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

Lâche moi, je ne veux plus rester là dans ce monde, sans lui ca sert à rien.

Kurt éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Finn, Rachel se sentait inutile, elle s'asseye sur le lit, effondré de voir son meilleur ami dans cet état. C'est alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur la lettre, sans y prêter attention au début, puis voyant qu'elle était tachée des larmes de Kurt, elle comprit que tout partait de cette lettre. Elle se mit à la lire et posa une main sur sa bouche. Plus elle lisait, plus elle comprenait. Elle demanda à Finn de sortir.

Kurt regarde moi (s'approchant doucement), Kurt, est ce que Blaine est au courant de cette lettre ?

Rachel tu n'avais pas le droit, rends la moi, et non il n'est pas au courant.

Alors il va l'être.

NON !

Kurt, son père n'a pas le droit de faire cela.

C'est comme si je lui demandais de choisir entre sa famille et moi c'est hors de question. Ce sont ses parents. Rachel. Je dois juste passé ça, même si je dois en crever, je ne ferai contre lui et sa famille, promet le moi.

Je ne peux pas te promettre cela, c'est toi Kurt qui souffre et visiblement Blaine encore plus. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. J'ai l'impression de vivre un remake de Roméo et Juliette.

Tu sais comment finissent les acteurs.

Même pas en rêves Hummel, je te préviens, ma fille a besoin de son parrain vivant, alors n'y pense même pas.

Sors Rachel s'il te plait, laisse moi j'ai besoin de réfléchir

Rachel sortie mais gardant la lettre avec elle, Burt devait être au courant, mais elle avait fait la promesse a Kurt de ne rien dire pour le moment.

Chez Blaine l'ambiance n'était pas plus joyeuse.

Blaine laisse moi te présente, Inaya ma fille.

Bonjour.

Blaine la regarda furtivement ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle était là. Elle était brune, élancé, un peu trop maquillée à son gout, et très fière d'elle, tout ce que Blaine détestait chez une jeune fille. Il aimait les filles simples comme Rachel. D'ailleurs pourquoi n'appelle t'elle pas.

Blaine, une fois ton année scolaire fini, tu reviens t'installer ici, et je te fais rentrer dans l'entreprise, il est temps que tu prennes tes marques en tant que futur repreneur. J'ai l'intention de fusionner avec Hudson entreprise. C'est pourquoi Mr Hudson est là.

Papa, je n'ai pas l'intention de reprendre l'entreprise, pourquoi ce n'est pas Cooper, c'est lui l'ainé.

Ton frère a fait ses choix et ne prononce plus jamais son nom ici. La fille de Hudson est charmante et elle reprend l'entreprise de son père, tu pourrais faire connaissance.

Tu plaisante papa, tu es en train d'essayer de me marié pour le bien financier de la famille.

Blaine vient dans mon bureau.

Blaine suivi son père dans son bureau et une conversation houleuse se préparait.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt réfléchissait dans sa chambre, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière, lui et Blaine c'était fini, mais il ne pouvait pas le supporter, En finir définitivement, voilà ce qu'il avait de mieux à faire. Ce sera dur pour les autres mais Rachel s'en remettrai, elle avait le bébé. Son père se sera plus dur mais il avait Carole et Finn. Il prit son blouson, ses clefs de voiture et parti dans un silence total par la petite porte de derrière.

Finn tu devrais aller voir, Kurt à du se calmer

Oui, tu as raison.

Je vais appeler David, je sais qu'ils se sont soutenus mutuellement par la passé. Il aura besoin de tous ses amis.

Oui tu as raison. Ne t'inquiète pas Burt, on va s'occuper de lui.

Je sais.

Rachel pris son portable et appela David, lui raconta pour Kurt et Blaine, l'état dans lequel était Kurt. David et Sébastien prirent la voiture jusque chez Kurt.

Rachel, Burt, Kurt est plus dans sa chambre.

QUOI !

Pendant ce temps, une voiture fonçait droit dans un arbre….

Voila le deuxième, bon je le fais mourir ou pas Kurt ?

DITES MOI VOS IMPRESSIONS …


	3. pourquoi il a fait ça

Cela fait une bonne demi heure que je suis au volant de mon pick up, je n'arrive plus à penser, ma vue se brouille à cause des larmes qui ne cesse de couler, je vais en finir, je ne vois que lui, mes yeux se ferment sur son sourire, et puis plus rien. Juste un grand boum. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux prend mon portable, lui envoie un dernier message.

_**SMS KURT : **_

Adieu mon amour, je meure loin de toi.

Je ne vois plus rien cette fois c'est la fin.

Sébastien et David discutaient dans la voiture de ce qui avait pu se passer, Sébastien appela Blaine qui n'avait pas encore reçu le texto de Kurt.

Allo Blaine, c'est Sébastien

Blaine on est en pleine discussion.

Tu permets papa, c'est important. Vas-y Sébastien.

Il se passe à quoi avec Kurt ?

J'en sais rien Seb. Je pensais que Rachel, savait ?

Non et Kurt est introuvable. David freine.

Sébastien qu'est ce qui se passe ?

David c'est la voiture de Kurt, je te rappelle Blaine

Seb attend ! et merde.

Une fois raccroché, Blaine reçu le texto de Kurt, il ne fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre. « Adieu, disparition, voiture.. » oh non Kurt !

David appelle les pompiers, magne toi !

Ok, va voir, moi je ne peux pas.

Kurt, oh putain, il est mal en point, Kurt, répond moi.

Rien, aucun son ne sortait, il ne bougeait pas. Seb appela Blaine.

Blaine j'ai retrouvé Kurt, il a eu un accident.

J'arrive.

dépêche toi il est dans un sale état.

Il est vivant ? dis-moi qu'il est vivant !

Je ne sais pas. Je ne suis pas pompiers Blaine.

Je pars.

Où tu vas Blaine ?

Je rentre à lima, on a besoin de moi.

Tu vas rejoindre cette tapette, c'est ça.

Il s'appelle Kurt papa, et que ce te plaise ou pas c'est mon petit ami.

Non les hommes restent des hommes dans cette famille.

Plus tard papa, il y a plus urgent.

Blaine pris sa voiture et roula à une vitesse folle vers l'hôpital de lima, restant en contact par SMS avec Sébastien.

Les pompiers venaient d'arriver. Seb se recula pour les faire passer, ils sortirent Kurt de l'habitacle de sa voiture, tout ce qu'il vit c'est un corps sans vie sur un brancard, immaculé de sang. Le pompier demanda à David s'il connaissait la famille. Il acquiesça.

Sébastien, il faut appeler Burt

je fais ca comment, je ne peux pas.

Alors Rachel, il faut les prévenir.

Fais le toi.

OK

David pris le portable de Seb et envoya un sms à Rachel.

on a retrouvé Kurt, il a eu un accident de voiture, les pompiers l'emmènent aux urgences c'est très grave Rachel, Blaine est au courant il arrive.

MERCI

Rachel tendit son portable à Finn, qui regarda et s'asseye avec un visage triste.

Il regarda Carole, puis Burt. Les mots ne purent sortir.

Finn ! C'est Kurt, dis moi. C'est mon fils.

Il a eu un accident, il est aux urgences.

Finn n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Burt avait déjà pris ses clefs de voiture.

Dans la voiture des pompiers, un cœur battait de plus en plus faiblement…

_**C'est pas fini, le prochain chapitre va se faire attendre un peu mais pas trop longtemps promis….. Mais je sais pas encore si c'est la fin pour Kurt…**_


	4. Bats toi mon ange

Bats toi mon ange, j'arrive.

David avait repris la voiture et Sébastien été monté avec Kurt dans la voiture des pompiers, il ne l'avait pas toujours apprécié, à une époque il avait même essayé de les séparer lui et Blaine pour essayer de sortir avec Blaine, mais leur amour été trop fort, et il s'était résigné, aujourd'hui il été heureux avec David. Sébatien regardait le moniteur celui-ci bip à chaque battement de cœur, quand tout à coup l'ambulance pila nette, un des pompier se leva.

Sebastien qui tenait la main de Kurt du se pousser.

on le perd, arrêt cardiaque

on branche et on le choc ?

Non on essaye d'abord le massage cardiaque, allez petit accroche toi.

Rien le pouls faibli.

On choc, reculez vous !

On a un signe mais trop faible, encore une fois.

Un, deux, trois, on choc

Ca y est il revient. démarre, et fonce, son état est pas stable

Le pompier retourna s'assoir, c'est alors que Kurt ouvra les yeux sous le regard de Sébastien.

Kurt, tu es vivant, ouvre les yeux, ou fais moi un signe.

Seb. (très très faiblement), Blaine,

Il arrive, je l'ai appelé

Non ! ma poche, pour Blaine, prend soin de lui…

T u vas t'en sortir Kurt, accroche toi, pour lui.

Ma poche. (Kurt retomba dans le coma)

Kurt réveille toi,

Poussez vous jeune homme, il a reperdu connaissance, accélère mon vieux.

On arrive dans deux minutes.

Excusez moi, mais ses parents sont surement déjà là-bas, vous permettez que je nettoie un peu tout ce sang.

Sébastien pensait à Burt et aux autres, Kurt était en sang, le visage, les mains, il ne fallait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Le pompier acquiesça et tendis des compresse humides à Sébastien.

on arrive.

Ok on le prépare, accroche la perfusion.

C'est bon, on y va. On descend le brancard.

Les pompiers n'étaient pas encore entrés dans l'hôpital que Burt été déjà là.

Kurt, Kurt, c'est Papa.

Vous êtes le père ?

Oui comment il va, oh mon dieu c'est quoi tout ce sang.

C'est parfois plus impressionnant qu'inquiétant tentant de rassurer le pompier.

Comment il va.

ça c'est les médecins qui vous le diront.

Bonjour, on a quoi ?

Un accident de voiture, avec perte de connaissance, et deux arrêts cardiaques, massage et chocker deux fois, reprise de connaissance deux secondes et perte de connaissance à nouveau le pouls est très faible et le cœur instable.

Ok on l'emmène au bloc.

Kurt tiens le coup mon garçon.

Vous ne pouvez pas venir, Monsieur, désolé.

Je suis son père !

Je sais mais le bloc est stérile et vous ne pouvez pas rentrer.

Burt s'était effondré, il était assis par terre, adossé au mur, plus rien ne répondait. Carole s'approcha et l'emmena s'assoir à coté de Finn. Il leva la tète, et vit tous les amis de Kurt présents.

est ce que quelqu'un à prévenu Blaine.

Oui c'est fait (lâcha Sébastien) il est en route.

C'est bien. Merci d'être resté à ses cotés Seb.

De rien (c'est alors qu'il repensa aux mots de Kurt, « la poche ».)

Sébastien sorti et pris le blouson de Kurt, sorti de sa poche ce que Kurt devait donner à Blaine.

une lettre ! bizarre, oh non, ce n'est pas accident, il a voulu mettre fin a ses jours

Sébastien avait gardé son coté Bad boy et même si il savait que ce n'était pas bien. Il prit la lettre et se mit à la lire.

_**Blaine mon ange.**_

_**Si tu lis cette lettre c'est que je suis parti, loin très loin de toi, à tout jamais, pardonne moi pour ce geste que j'ai moi-même désapprouvé quand David l'a fait, mais vivre loin de toi, de tes bras, de ton cœur, m'est tout simplement impossible, vivre ne m'intéresse plus. La raison de mon geste, seul Rachel la connait. Je t'ai aimé dés le premier jour, et je continuerai de t'aimer, jusque la mort nous sépare, soit heureux Blaine, ton avenir est tout tracé, et je n'en fais parti, on me l'a fait comprendre clairement, je ne veux pas que tu pleures, mais que tu vives. Sébastien et David seront là pour toi. **_

_**Adieu mon amour, je meure loin de toi…. Kurt.**_

Sébastien se leva et donna un coup de pied violent dans la poubelle qui se trouvait à proximité. Il appela Rachel. Visiblement elle en savait plus qu'elle le disait.

Blaine arrivait à l'hôpital de Lima, Sébastien et Rachel discutait sur le parking, au crissement de pneu et à la vitesse folle, ils comprirent tous les deux que c'était Blaine, il se gara, et sorti en courant du véhicule.

Rachel, Seb, où est Kurt ?

En salle d'opération, Blaine attend, il est dans un état critique.

Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?

Il a heurté un arbre de plein fouet.

Je vais le voir.

Blaine entre dans l'hôpital, et se dirigea vers Burt.

Burt, comment il va ?

Bonjour Blaine, je ne sais pas, ca fait deux heures qu'il est dedans, je n'ai aucune nouvelles, mais tu peux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé entre vous.

Je suis comme vous, je ne comprends rien, hier on faisait l'amour, et aujourd'hui il me quitte.

Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Il y a forcement une raison.

C'est alors que Rachel entra dans la salle d'attente.

oui Blaine, il y a une, pardon Burt mais Kurt m'avais fait promettre de ne rien dire mais après ce que Sébastien vient de me faire lire, je ne pas me taire. Sébastien donne la lettre à Blaine.

Blaine se recula pour la lire, et plus il lisait, plus il pleurait.

Ce n'était pas un accident, Kurt voulait mourir.

Tout le monde regarder Blaine avec effroi, David fut le premier surpris, lui qui avait fait la même chose et qui s'était fait remonter les bretelles par Kurt pour son geste, il ne comprenait pas. Alors que tout le monde se regardait et restait plongés dans ses pensées, un médecin fut appelé en urgence

bloc 6 docteur, il a refait un arrêt, il faut la machine, vite.

Blaine couru vers le médecin.

il se passe quoi ?

Il a refait un arrêt cardiaque, son état est très instable, on dirait qu'il refuse de se battre.

Il faut que je le vois, laissez moi entrer avec vous, s'il vous plait.

Impossible, mais je vous promets de vous tenir informer, vous êtes un ami.

Son mari. (Blaine avait sorti ça sans réfléchir), dites lui que je suis là, si ca peut l'aider.

OK.

Blaine laissa échapper tout la douleur qu'il avait accumulée depuis l'annonce de leur rupture. Rachel s'approcha de lui et lui dit sans hésiter pour la lettre, il état temps qu'il sache, Kurt était entre la vie et la mort et elle se foutait pas mal de savoir ce qui se passerai après entre Blaine et son père.

Blaine, vient avec faut qu'on parle.

De quoi ? je n'ai plus rien,

Kurt est encore en vie je te rappelle, et je sais pourquoi il a fait ça.

Ok, mais dehors. Pas ici.

Je prends mon manteau.

Rachel sortie dehors accompagnée de Blaine, il était inquiet et le visage de Rachel ne présageait rien de bon.

assied toi, Blaine, je sais que ca risque d'être dur, mais pense à Kurt et à ce qu'il a du ressentir ces dernières heures.

Bon Rachel, viens-en au fait.

D'accord,

Rachel sorti la lettre du père de Blaine et le chèque déchiré en mille morceaux par Kurt, on pouvait encore voir les traces des larmes de Kurt.

c'est quoi Rachel ? (voyant les morceaux du chèque tomber)

une lettre de ton père, Blaine, la cause de tout ça.

Mon père ? Pourquoi aurait-il écrit à Kurt.

Lis tu comprendras tout seul. Je suis désolé Blaine, vraiment.

Tu me fais peur Rachel.

Lis là, je rentre, il faut mieux que tu sois seul. Une dernière chose Burt n'est pas au courant, personne d'ailleurs, seul moi à eu connaissance de cette lettre.

Blaine ouvra la lette après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation.

Quelque part dans l'Ohio, le père de Blaine s'apprêtait à prendre la route pour Lima dans le but de ramener Blaine avec lui.

_**Bon voilà, la lettre est pour après. Kurt est toujours entre la vie et la mort, Mais Blaine va enfin savoir. Comment va-t-il réagir face à son père, Kurt va-t-il s'en sortir, Burt va-t-il s'en mêler. ….. Vous verrez la suite…..**_


	5. la lettre

_**Bon voilà la fameuse lettre, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira après avoir attendu autant après, ce n'est pas le dernier. Le prochain sera la confrontation Blaine et papa Anderson / Hummel. Et peut être le réveil de Kurt …. OU PAS !**_

_**La lettre**_

_**Cher Mr Hummel,**_

_**Je me permets de vous écrire afin de mettre au clair une situation, que visiblement Blaine n'a pas su faire. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Blaine vient d'une famille aisé, le nom des Anderson appartient à un grand groupe industriel, société dont héritera un jour prochain mon fils, c'est pourquoi à la rentrée prochaine, il quittera Lima, pour revenir venir avec sa mère, ayant eu son diplôme, il intégrera l'entreprise afin d'y prendre ses marques pour un jour la diriger lui-même. De plus, la crise étant, nous avons l'intention de fusionner avec un autre grand groupe pour le bien de notre famille, cette fusion passe par le mariage de Blaine et d'Inaya, la fille du géant Husdson qui j'espère nous donnerons un futur hériter. C'est pourquoi je vous demande de laisser partir Blaine, et de l'oublier, pour son bien, et celui de sa famille. Le chèque n'est qu'un faible dédommagement pour que vous puissiez vous reconstruire ailleurs, loin de mon fils. Ne cherchez pas à le revoir, ni même à l'appeler, j'ai déjà donné des instructions en ce sens. Blaine à 21 ans et il est temps qu'il devienne adulte, et reconsidère ses choix amoureux. Aucun des hommes de la famille ne peut être ce qu'il prétend être. C'est une aberration au sein de cette famille. Je ne suis pas gay, son grand père ne l'est pas et Blaine ne le sera pas non plus.**_

_**J'espère que vous tiendrai compte de ce courrier et il va de soi que mon fils ne doit en aucun en être informé. Il doit devenir un homme, un vrai, je sais qu'on se comprend. Au plaisir de ne jamais vous revoir.**_

_**Mr A NDERSON. **_

Blaine laissa échapper un cri de douleur, et de haine, pris la lettre et la chiffonna de rage. Il était trop en colère pour réfléchir. Dans un accès de colère, il envoya balader la poubelle, Puck se leva, et tenta de la calmer.

et mec, calme-toi.

Fous-moi la paix.

Arrête tu vas finir par te faire mal.

Je m'en moque,

Kurt voudra te voir en se réveillant, je ne veux pas a avoir a lui dire que tu es dans un lit d'hôpital blessé.

A ces mots Blaine se calma un peu.

tu as raison, désolé.

Ca doit être grave

Pardon ?

Le courrier, pour te mettre dans un état pareil

Oui ca l'est, rentre je veux avoir des nouvelles de Kurt.

Au bout d'interminable minutes, le médecin fini enfin par revenir. Blaine s'approcha de Burt accompagné de Carol et Finn. Rachel était assise, épuisée et inquiète, mais elle devait penser un peu à elle pour le bébé.

Mr Hummel, nous avons installé votre fils dans une chambre, on a du opérer, il avait une hémorragie importante, des contusions et des cotes cassées, ainsi qu'un traumatise crânien mais ce qui nous inquiète c'est qu'un des cotes à perforée un poumon son état est critique je ne vous le cache pas, le choc à été violent, les prochaine 24 h seront décisives. Il est toujours dans le coma et on a branché un respirateur, il a pas mal de tuyau un peu partout ca peu paraitre inquiétant mais c'est normal.

On peut le voir

Oui mais pas trop longtemps et seulement les proches.

Merci Docteur.

Burt s'approcha de la chambre et entra suivi de carole Finn était restait avec Rachel et retraça le récit du médecin aux autres amis de Kurt. Blaine s'arrêta devant la porte, incapable de rentrer, ses jambes étaient devenues du coton, il ne pouvait pas, c'était sa faute si il était là.

entre Blaine.

Je ne peux pas Burt, je n'arrive pas.

Viens (carole pris sa main), tu n'es pas tout seul, on est là.

Non je ne peux pas.

Blaine s'enfuit hors de la pièce en larme. Finn lui courra après, jusque sur le parking, c'est alors qu'il s'arrêta net, Blaine avait pilé devant une grosse voiture noire luxueuse et il ne bougeait plus.

(papa, tu n'as pas osé venir, je n'y crois pas.) Finn retourne à l'intérieur, je ne veux pas que tu assiste à ce qui va suivre.

De quoi tu parle Blaine.

Finn dégage !

Blaine était rouge de colère, son père arrêta le moteur et mis un temps avant de sortir du véhicule. Les deux hommes se regardèrent avec plus de haine que jamais.

Blaine s'était approché le poing serrer (tu veux que je sois un homme et bien je vais en être un) pensa t'il tout bas…

Merci de laisser vos commentaires …


	6. confrontation

Finn rentra dans la salle d'attente, il en avait marre, il voulait rentrer avec sa femme et retrouver un peu de calme, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de Blaine lui fit penser que ce n'est pas fini.

Finn, ca va ? Où est Blaine.

Avec son père dehors

Son père (Rachel s'était levée d'un bon) oh mon dieu, les garçons allez le rejoindre, ca sent pas bon du tout

De quoi tu parles ?

C'est le père de Blaine qui est responsable pour tout ça (en levant les mains vers Kurt) Blaine le sait.

OH merde ! comment tu sais ça toi.

Je le sais Quinn c'est tout, allez le chercher !

Blaine était dehors, devant son père droit comme un I, les poings serrés. Son père fit la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Il esquissa un sourire. Blaine lui mis un coup de poing en pleine figure. Puis l'avait plaqué contre le mur essayant de l'étranglé.

vas-y Blaine, fais-le, agis en homme pour une fois.

pourquoi, pourquoi papa ?

parce que tu es mon fils et tu vas rentrer avec moi que ca te plaise ou non !

jamais tu ne m'entends jamais.

Blaine serrait de plus en plus fort. Puck, Mike, Finn, tentait de l'arrêter, mais Blaine était comme une furie. Ce fut Burt qui avait entendu les cris qui arriva derrière lui et l'arracha au cou de son père.

Blaine arrête c'est ton père, arrête et calme toi.

Ce n'est pas mon père, pas ce type qui a voulu me séparer de Kurt.

De quoi tu parles bon sang.

Dis lui papa, vas y, fais face au père de Kurt.

Je suis venu te chercher, on un mariage à préparé.

Quoi ? De quoi il parle Blaine.

Rien Burt.

Oh je crois que si, tu va venir avec moi et épouser Inaya

Je vais effectivement me marier Papa, mais pas avec Inaya, mais avec Kurt.

Jamais tu m'entends, tu n'es pas gay, pas dans notre famille, il n'y a pas de tapette chez nous.

Je vous conseil de changer de ton !

Et moi je vous conseil de garder votre fils loin de moi.

Papa, j'aime Kurt et Kurt m'aimes, et ce n'est pas ta lettre ou ton chèque qui va changer quelque chose

Je vois que Mademoiselle Kurt n'a pas su se taire.

Burt se jeta sur le père de Blaine et le frappa violement au visage.

Burt stop, calmez vous, votre cœur. Les mecs un coup de main merde. !

Les garçons du Glee Club se mirent à tirer sur Burt. Et finirent par le calmer

Retournez prés de Kurt, Burt, j'arrive.

Tu restes là fils, je ne te laisserai pas retourner avec ce garçon.

Désolé mais j'ai fais mon choix, je vais épouser Kurt.

Je ne donnerai jamais mon accord pour cette aberration.

J'ai 21 ans papa, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

Pense à ta mère.

Maman ? C'est toi qui me dis ça, papa tu ne l'as jamais aimé, tu as passé ton temps à la trompée,

Oui mais au moins j'ai épousé une femme, tu me dégoutes, les gens comme toi me dégoutes.

(Sébastien s'étaient approché), laisse tomber Seb, il en vaut pas la peine. Vient, Kurt à besoin de nous.

Au moment de partir Blaine senti une main poignante le retenir et serrer de plus en plus fort.

monte dans cette voiture, Blaine Anderson !

lâche-moi ! jamais, je ne veux plus jamais te voir, l'homme que j'aime est entre la vie et la mort à cause de toi, tu n'a pas idées à quelle point je te hais.

Si tu ne viens pas je te couperai les vivres, tu ne seras plus mon fils.

Alors il sera le mien ! viens Blaine. Ta famille c'est nous maintenant.

Merci Burt. Je m'installe chez vous des demain. (se retournant vers son père)

Adieu papa, je préviendrais maman moi-même, mais je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi. Et ne t'avise pas de revenir vers Kurt, je te le ferai payer cher, un fils gay ca le fait pas dans tes relations, n'est ce pas ?

Blaine rentra dans la chambre de Kurt, il était à la fois soulagé et en même temps pris de tristesse, c'était son père, malgré tout, mais il aimait Kurt par-dessus tout. Et il ne voulait plus

Le laisser seul, il avait besoin de lui. Il resta là des heures sans se soucier de savoir si son père était rentré. Burt le regardait, il repensait à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il fallait trouver un moyen de soulager les souffrances de Blaine. Pour le moment il avait un toit c'est déjà pas mal.

Burt, je ne vais pas emménager chez vous réellement n'est ce pas ?

Ben si Blaine, tu n'a nulle part ou aller, tu resteras sur pas à Dalton a cause du prix. Et tu perdras ta chambre. De plus Kurt aura besoin d'un infirmier.

Je ne veux pas déranger.

Tu ne me dérange pas et puis tu seras sur place pour le mariage. Enfin si tu es toujours d'accord.

Bien sur. Mais pour ça il faudrait qu'il se réveille

J'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tes mots me le ramèneront.

Je l'espère.

Burt était sorti de la chambre laissant les deux amoureux se retrouvaient.

_**Voilà le chapitre est clos, mais la suite sera plus tendre, bon je vais en rassuré quelque unes, je fini l'histoire dan un décor floral et blanc….**_


	7. LE REVEIL

J'étais là depuis des heures à le regarder dormir, il fallait bien qu'il me revienne, j'étais épuisé, j'avais emménagé chez Kurt, quitter la dalton academy et pour ne pas être au couvert de Burt, je lui donnais un coup de main au garage, je venais souvent voir Kurt, il me manquait terriblement. Un matin alors que je m'apprêtais à partir, je me pris à regarder sa photo sur l'armoire, celle du bal de promo, les souvenirs affluèrent et je me mis à pleurer, je n'en pouvais plus. Je ne voulais pas que le père de Kurt me voit comme ca et priais pour qu'il ne rentre pas, le garage étant attenant à la maison.

bonjour Mr Hummel

Bonjour David, Sébastien.

Comment va Kurt aujourd'hui.

Pas de changement on espère chaque jour.

Blaine est encore là, on voulait aller voir Kurt ensemble.

A l'intérieur.

Merci.

J'étais assis par terre dans le couloir qui menait à la chambre de Kurt, j'avais peur, peur que rien ne change, qu'il ne se réveille pas. J'étais effondré et je n'arrive pas à me calmer. Je n'entendis pas les pas de Seb et David qui s'approchait. Mais eux entendirent clairement mes pleurs.

Blaine ? qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Dis-nous !

(je levais les yeux rempli de larmes). Seb, j'en peux plus. Il me manque.

Blaine regarde moi, il va s'en sortir, c'est pas le moment de craquer.

Je peux plus le serrer dans mes bras, j'ai mal, ca fait tellement mal, je l'aime séb.

Je sais Blaine, mais il est là, et il a encore des ressources au fond de lui.

J'ai plus la force de le voir là, immobile, sans savoir s'il va ouvrir les yeux. Je veux qu'on me rend Kurt, mon Kurt… (j'éclatais en sanglots dans les bras de seb. David derrière moi avait posé une main sur mon épaule).

Laisse le pleurer, il a besoin que ca sorte.

Je sais. Je déteste le voir comme ça.

Au bout de dix longues minutes, Blaine se releva, et fis comprendre à Seb qu'il fallait partir.

désolé Seb. Je n'aurai pas du.

Pas de problème, les amis servent aussi à ça, non, mais tu me dois une chemise.

Aucun souci. on y va, Kurt nous attend.

J'arrivais à l'hôpital, et posa les vêtements de rechange de Kurt dans la salle de bain. Seb s'approcha pour lui dire bonjour, suivi de David, ils restèrent un petit moment, puis finirent par laisser Blaine seul avec Kurt.

Kurt, nous sommes enfin seuls. (Blaine avait enlevé le pull de Kurt pour le changer), tu verrais Rachel, elle grossie de plus en plus, tes remarques lui manquent, au moins quand tu la reprenais elle se freinait. Là elle engloutit. J'ai eu une conversation avec mon père et je suis au courant pour la lettre, je ne veux plus jamais en parler, j'en arrive même à souhaiter que tu ai une amnésie partielle pour oublier cette histoire. Je t'ai apporté le pull que ton père t'a acheté, il te va à merveille tu es parfait dedans. Je t'en prie Kurt, reviens, juste un signe, tu peux ne pas continuer à me laisser seul.

Eh ! ca va Blaine ?

Ca va Burt. (d'un ton triste).

Il te manque

Il nous manque à tous, je vais faire un tour, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

Blaine ne fait pas ça. Reste, on va s'en sortir tu verras.

Je sais mais là j'ai besoin de souffler.

Ok, fils, vas y.

Fils ?

Je te considère comme mon fils et tu le sais. Tu es la moitié de Kurt, alors je ne pourrais jamais te laisser tomber.

Merci Burt.

Blaine s'éloigna et laissa Burt avec son fils. Il repensait au mot de Burt, il l'avait appelé « Fils », ca l'avait troublé, il aimait Kurt et son père était devenu son père de substitution. Et il s'avoua qu'il 'appréciait cette proximité. Kurt avait de la chance. Son père le comprenait. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité, et il était fier qu'il le considère comme son fils. C'est alors que quand il avait baissé les bras, Burt avait dis les mots qui allait lui remonter le moral, il lui devait au moins ça, continuer à se battre contre lui-même, pour Kurt. C'est alors que Blaine entendis derrière lui un cri venant du couloir, il l'aurai reconnu entre mille : RACHEL.

il se précipita à l'intérieur, elle le vit et le retenu par la taille si vite qu'il failli en tomber.

Kurt à raison Rachel, parfois tu peux être très flippante

Blaine, c'est Kurt !

Quoi Kurt ?

Elle avait posé son regard noisette dans le mien, et s'était arrêter de respirer. Une larme s'échappa et dans un calme qui me paru durer un siècle me lança :

Kurt est réveillé Blaine….

Ce n'est pas drôle Rachel.

C'est vrai, il est de retour parmi nous.

Je lâchais Rachel la planta là au milieu du couloir, courant vers sa chambre, je le trouvais là enlaçant son père, faible mais vivant, enfin. Je restais dans l'embrasure de la porte. Quand Burt s'en rendit compte il se leva et regarda Kurt.

Blaine est resté là toutes les nuits et pratiquement tout le temps où je ne pouvais pas être là.

Kurt me regarda, un long silence, une larme, et cette étincelle qui n'avait pas faiblie dans ses yeux verts. Je compris alors que j'étais toujours à lui. Je laisserai le temps au temps, mais j'étais sur de mon amour pour lui.

Burt, est ce que je peux ?

Biens sur, Fiston je vous laisse seuls, je vais prévenir les autres et prendre un café.

Merci.

Je m'approchais doucement de l'homme que j'aimais, il me regardait fixement, ne comprenant surement pas ce que je faisais là. Il en était resté à cette foutue lettre. Les seuls mots qui me vinrent furent

je t'aime

Je le serrais contre moi et nous restâmes de longues minutes comme ça. Ce fut les autres qui nous ramenèrent à la réalité. Je le laissais reprendre le cours de la vie doucement, et avant de partir l'embrassait en lui murmurant à l'oreille.

remet toi vite on a un mariage à préparer. D'ailleurs je récupère ceci. (je remis la chevalière à mon doigt), il esquissa un sourire. Et dans un faible murmure, me dit les mots que je pensais ne plus jamais entendre.

Je t'aime Blaine

Quand je sorti pour respirer de joie cette fois, je trouvais le pick up de mon frère dehors, Cooper adossé à la carrosserie… Finalement tout ne vas pas si bien…

monte Blaine, on a des choses à se dire, allons prendre un café…

Je m'exécutais avec une boule au ventre…..


	8. tout s'arrange man ange

La voiture de Cooper était spacieuse et noire, un 4x4 dernier cri, et qui valait une fortune, mon frère et moi n'avions jamais été très proche mais il me laissait vivre sans se poser trop de question, alors quand je l'ai vu débarqué, j'ai su des le départ que c'était important. Je montais avec une boule au ventre sans trop réfléchir, mai sur la défensive, j'avais déjà perdu mon père, si il le fallait je perdrais Cooper aussi, pire j'étais tellement amoureux de Kurt que s'en était parfois flippant, je serai prêt à tout pour lui, j'aurai même été jusqu'à me perdre pour ne pas le perdre. Mais quand j'arrivais à l'intérieur du véhicule, ce ne fut pas Cooper qui s'installa à l'arrière avec moi, mais ….Ma mère. J'ouvris grand les yeux a la fois surpris et inquiet, on aurait dit un enfant, je me suis revu à l'âge de cinq ans, prêt à me faire punir pour une grosse bêtise, je baissais ma garde, c'était ma mère et rien ne remplaçait ma mère, pourquoi Cooper l'avait amener ici, à Lima.

Maman

Tais-toi Blaine, laisse-moi parler.

Vas-y maman, je t'écoute.

Je viens te voir pour avoir une bonne explication avec toi, ton père ne me parle plus et quand je lui parle de toi, il me dit que tu n'existe plus pour lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il e passe et ca me torture.

Je suis désolé maman. Je ne veux pas te blesser.

Je sais, tu as toujours été le plus sensible de vous deux.

Cooper à ses bons cotés aussi tu sais.

Merci petit frère. Ecoute, ce que maman essaie de te dire c'est que elle croit savoir la raison de votre dispute mais elle veut l'entendre de ta bouche. On s'est souvent posé des questions à ton sujet, enfin maman surtout, moi j'ai toujours su, et je l'ai compris très vite. Ta façon de t'habiller, ton gout pour les musiques romantiques, tes problèmes au collège. Et surtout le fait que je n'ai jamais vu aucune fille à la maison.

Je …. (Blaine ne savait plus quoi dire, il avait baissé la tête)

Blaine, regarde moi, mon fils, c'est en faisant face à ses problèmes qu'on devient un homme. Est ce que tu aimes ce garçon.

Maman, je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi.

Pourtant on va l'avoir, répond moi maintenant.

Kurt est un garçon exceptionnel, et oui je.(un blanc)

Tu es amoureux de lui ?

(Blaine avait regardé sa mère dans les yeux). OUI ! maman je l'aime. Et j'ai failli le perdre.

Comment ça failli le perdre ?

Il a eu un accident de voiture. Et il est resté dans le coma pendant longtemps.

C'est la raison de la dispute avec papa. Kurt qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?

Rien, je ne veux pas te mêler à ça, c'est entre moi et lui.

Et moi Blaine, c'est ton père et je vis avec. Dis-moi ce qu'il a fait, je ne peux vivre avec son silence. Je préfère savoir.

Ok, mais je ne te le dirai pas moi-même.

Blaine.

Blaine sorti la lettre de son père, et la donna à Cooper.

lis la toi-même.

Non je ne peux plus la lire, elle m'a fais trop de mal, pire, elle a failli tuer Kurt.

A ce point là,

Oui maman, (Blaine laissa se larmes couler)

Arrête de pleurer, mon fils.

(Blaine était sorti de la voiture, laissant son frère et sa mère face à la lettre, au bout de cinq minutes Cooper sortie de la voiture à son tour)L'ordure, je n'ai jamais vraiment accepté ton mode de vie, mais jamais je n'aurai pu m'abaisser à autant de méchanceté.

Je sais Cooper.

Tu me donnes cette lettre,

Maman je ne sais pas si…

Cooper, parfois tu ressembles tellement à ton frère.

C'est juste que tu risques de souffrir et de voir papa autrement.

Je connais ton père et il y a tellement de chose que vous ignorer tout les deux qu'on ne vous a jamais dit pour vous protéger.

Comme le fait qu'il te trompe depuis des années.

Blaine Anderson, je te défends de parler comme ça.

Je ne suis plus un enfant maman, j'ai 21 ans et je suis au courant depuis longtemps. Ne me regarde pas comme ça Cooper, tu es au courant aussi.

Vous avez grandi bien trop vite tous les deux.

Cooper tendit la lettre avec une certaine appréhension, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas reculer. Il a laissèrent et sortirent de la voiture. Au loin, il voyait ses amis qui regardaient anxieux les deux frères, Blaine leur fit un sourire pour signaler que tout allait bien.

J'ai peur pour Maman, tout ça c'est de ma faute.

Non Blaine, c'est papa, il a essayé avec moi, il a essayé avec toi, sachant que tu étais plus faible, il pensait que tu aurais cédé

C'est Kurt qui à cédé, et regarde où il est !

Comment il va ?

Il est sorti du coma ce matin. Il est encore faible.

Les deux frères étaient en pleine discussion lorsque leur mère sortie de la voiture des larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

maman ca va ?

Ca va Blaine, mais c'est plutôt à toi que je devrais demander cela, c'est horrible ce que je viens de lire. Je ne reconnais plus tard, le pouvoir, l'argent l'a rendu égoïste et méchant. Les garçons j'ai pris une décision qui risque de vous affecter, mais pour cela je vais avoir besoin de toi Cooper.

Tout ce que tu voudras maman, je ferai n'importe quoi pour arrêter de voir ces larmes sur tes joues.

Je vais emménager dans ton appartement un temps, avec ton travail, les films, les spectacles, tu bouges beaucoup et si tu reviens je partirai pour te laisser ton intimité

Tu veux quitter papa ? Maman, je ne voulais pas en arriver là (Blaine se remis à pleurer)

Arrête de pleurer, au contraire tu viens de m'ouvrir les yeux, il est temps que je vive.

Mais pour le moment, il y a plus important. Je voudrais savoir jusqu'à quel point c'est sérieux entre toi et Kurt.

pourquoi maman,

répond moi.

Et bien on a fêté ses 20 ans récemment et pendant la soirée, il m'a demander de..

(Comment dire ça à sa mère).

de l'épouser

oui.

Cooper tu en penses quoi ?

Moi, si Blaine est heureux ca m'est égal.

Bien alors voir mon futur gendre, je crois qu'on a des choses à se dire.

Maman tu es sure, ce n'est pas pressé, je veux que tu prennes ton temps pour accepter le fait que je sois gay.

Je l'ai accepté depuis longtemps, moi aussi je vois certaines choses, tu es mon fils je te rappelle.

Maman, je t'aime. Merci.

On y va

Oui, Cooper, tu viens ?

Oui j'arrive je fini ma cigarette et je vous rejoins.

Ok

Blaine parti avec sa mère rejoindre Kurt, après avoir traversé tout le couloir sous les yeux étonné de ses amis, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre. Burt était assis prés de son fils. Kurt regarda Blaine et fixa son père en une seconde les choses devinrent étrange.

Kurt, mon cœur, je te présente ma mère.

Mme Anderson, Blaine est ce que ton père est…

Non, non calme toi, il n'est pas là.

Je suis venu pour te parler. (Burt s'était levé sur la défensive)

Papa, ca va. Allez-y

J'ai pris connaissance de tout ce que vous venez de vivre. (Kurt avait baissé les yeux.)

Kurt, bébé, regarde moi, ca va aller maintenant.

Je vais vous laisser tout les deux. Je reviendrai vous voir, plus tard, j'ai réservé une chambre à l'hôtel.

Carole, Blaine vis à la maison maintenant, peut être que sa mère pourrais rester à la maison plutôt qu'a l'hôtel, non !

Si tu veux fils, carole, tu en pense quoi ?

C'est plutôt à Mme Anderson de répondre.

C'est vrai que ce serait plus simple, on a un mariage à préparer..

Blaine tu lui a dis ?

J'en 'ai pas eu besoin mon cœur, elle a compris toute seule

Et je suis d'accord, vous avez mon approbation, si Blaine est heureux c'est le principal.

Merci maman, merci.

Venez je vous emmène chez moi. A tout à l'heure Burt.

Oui. oh attends je viens, je crois que ces deux là on besoin d'être un peu seul, en amoureux…

Oui je le crois aussi.

Burt, Carol, et la maman de Blaine s'étaient retourné pur les regarder, mais déjà Kurt et Blaine les avaient oublié, ils se serraient l'un contre l'autre et s'embrassèrent avec passion.

tu m'as manqué Kurt, ta bouche, ton souffle court, tes yeux, tes …

Doucement sweetie, je suis encore faible.

Pardon désolé, mais j'ai envie de sentir tes bras.

Alors on peut être heureux maintenant, c'est vrai ?

Oui, pour toujours et à jamais.

Blaine je t'aime.

Les deux garçons s'embrassèrent sous le regard de leurs parents, ils s'éloignèrent, les laissant à leur bonheur,

On y va (fit Burt tout souriant de voir son fils revivre) on a un mariage à préparer.

On y va.

Tous partis chez Kurt des idées pleins la tête.


	9. préparatifs

Nous étions dans le salon, autour d'un diner, Carole et la mère de Blaine, s'étaient associé pour nous préparer un repas délicieux, habituellement c'était Kurt qui préparait le repas de famille. Cooper, Blaine et moi étions entrain de discuter football, quand j'écoutais Blaine parle avec son frère, je regrettais de ne pas avoir donné de frère à Kurt, Blaine semblait tellement hétéro en présence de Cooper. Cela faisant maintenant une semaine que Kurt avait refait surface et il allait de mieux en mieux. Nous avions décidé d'une date pour le mariage, et il nous restait un peu moins d'une semaine pour tout finir. En effet dans un mois Kurt et Blaine partait emménagé à New York, Kurt rentrait à Nyada et Blaine à l'actors studio school pour faire acteur. Kurt avait insisté pour être marié avant leur départ.

Les femmes s'occupaient de la déco, le repas, les garçons prévoyaient les invités. Kurt avaient insisté sur le fait qu'il voulait que ce soit sobre. Très Broadway, noir et blanc.

pour les invités mon cœur, je voudrais que les femmes soit en blanc, et les hommes en noir avec un chapeau borsalino, tu pourrais t'en occupait pour moi, je sais que je sors demain, mais je voudrais que tu parles au glee club.

Tu veux un mariage année 20, style prohibition.

Oui, et je veux que les filles soit en robe blanches très distinguées

Et la mariée sera en blanc

Tout a fait très cher.

Tu plaisante ?

Non, je mettrais un costumes blanc et toi un noir. Le noir te donne ce coté chic que j'aime chez toi.

Tout ce que tu voudras mon cœur, tes désirs sont les miens.

Le Glee Club ca veut dire tout le monde y compris Mr Schuester, et Mme Piltsburry

Sue Sylverter ?

Oui aussi. Au fond elle est cool, juste elle-même, mais je m'y suis fait.

Ok bébé, tu devrais te reposer un peu, je reviendrais demain pour te ramener enfin avec moi, à la maison.

Blaine, Merci, pour tout.

De rien Kurt, c'est normal, et puis ma vie sans toi ne signifie rien. Dans une semaine nous serons mariés.

Oui, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Oui, mais surtout pour le meilleur.

A demain.

Repose-toi, je t'aime.

Blaine était rentré chez les Hummel, il commença à raconter les projets de Kurt, les costumes noirs, et tout les reste, ce qui ne paru pas étonné Burt plus que cela.

Le lendemain soir Kurt était enfin à la maison, Blaine et lui s'installèrent à table pour récapituler un à un les projets, les plans, la musique, le repas, et tout le reste. Blaine avait gardé pour lui une surprise de taille, chose qui lui avait demandé beaucoup de temps, de persuasion et une grande aide de Cooper, ou plutôt des relations de Cooper, mais il avait réussi.

La veille du mariage. Kurt demanda à Blaine quelque chose d'étrange mais celui-ci comprit et le laissa faire sans hésiter. Il le réveilla doucement.

amour, je voudrais te demander quelque chose ?

Vas-y mon cœur, tant que ce n'est pas pour me dire que tu veux attendre pour te marier

Non ne t'inquiète pas. Je sais que ce soir est notre dernier soir en tant que petit ami, et que tu voudrais qu'il soit exceptionnel, mais cette journée, j'aimerais la réserver à mon père, juste lui et moi entre père et fils, comme quand j'étais enfant.

Mais je pensais que l'on passerai la journée devant un bon vieux film et que l'on mettrai au point les dernier détails.

Bébé, le mariage sera parfait et des soirées télé on en aura plein, demain je ne serai plus son « petit homme » comme il se plait à m'appeler encore souvent.

Ok, mon cœur, je passerai la journée avec Cooper, et Finn, entre homme.

C'est vrai ? tu veux bien.

Tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser. Surtout quand tu me regarde avec ses yeux là/

Quels yeux ? ceux là ?

Arrête ca tout de suite, sinon je ne te laisse pas t'habiller.

Ca ne me gène pas, (Kurt souleva légèrement la couverture) vient me rejoindre Bébé

Maintenant ?

Hum ! on a le temps, je ne pars pas maintenant.

J'arrive, pousse toi, laisse moi une place.

Kurt fit une place pour son homme dans son lit. Ils se blottirent l'un contre l'autre et firent l'amour sans se soucier des autres à l'étage.

C'était parfait mon amour,

Non c'est toi qui es parfait, Kurt.

Merci, très cher mais là il faut qu'on se lève.

Tu as raison.

Je file sous la douche.

On la prend à deux ?

Non, tu sais comment ca va finir.

Ok. Alors je vais dans la salle de bain de Finn.

Ok.

EH Blaine !

Quoi ?

Tu ne m'embrasse pas ?

Pardon très cher.

Allez file.

Kurt et Blaine prirent leur douche et descendirent pour le petit déjeuner, tout le monde était déjà présent.

Ah bien enfin ! vous avez mis le temps.

Bonjour Papa. Bonjour Mme Anderson

Pitié Kurt, vous allez épouser mon fils vous pouvez m'appeler Amber

Très bien Mme …. Euh Amber

Papa ? je peux te demander quelque chose ?

Bien sur Kurt !

Tu fermerais le garage, juste pour aujourd'hui ? J'aimerai que l'on passe cette journée à deux.

Juste toi et moi ? ou toi moi, et Blaine.

Juste vous et Kurt, moi j'ai prévu autre chose avec Finn et Cooper.

Et nous on reste entre femme c'est ça.

Oui. (répondirent en cœur Kurt et Blaine)

Pourquoi tu veux être avec moi.

J'aimerai que tu m'emmènes à la cabane !

On n'est pas allé là bas depuis …

La mort de maman, je sais, c'est pour ca que je veux y aller, pour que je ressente sa présence. Pardon Carole. (La voix de Kurt s'était assombrie)

Je comprends Kurt. Tu n'a pas à t'excuser

Merci (Blaine avait passé sa main dans son dos pour le réconforter)

Ok fils. on prend les cannes à pèche.

Si tu veux papa.

Et toi Blaine ?

On s'en occupe Burt

C'est bien ce qui me fait peur.

Tout le monde finit le petit déjeuner, et chacun partit à ses occupations. Le soir arriva vite et Blaine avait passé une super journée mais était heureux de retrouver « son » Kurt.

Coucou sweetie

Et bébé comment ca s'est passé avec ton père.

Blaine, regarde ce que j'ai retrouvé dans la cabane, une photo de moi et maman, j'avais 7 ans, et c'est le dernier anniversaire que nous passé ensemble.

Elle te manque Kurt.

Oui beaucoup et surtout en ce moment. Je me demande souvent comment elle aurait gérer notre amour.

Je suis sur que tu lui ressemble beaucoup.

Oui c'est vrai.

Si on allait se coucher, je suis mort et j'ai envie de profiter de toi. Tu m'as manqué aujourd'hui.

Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais avant on va prendre une douche

Tous les deux.

Je ne te force pas.

J'arrive.

Le lendemain était enfin arrivé, c'est le grand jour, Kurt allait enfin épouser Blaine, il été paniqué, énervé, tendu, stressé et devant son miroir depuis une heure. Blaine dormait encore.

Kurt réveilla Blaine :

Blaine ! Réveille-toi ! C'est le grand jour !

Kurt arrête de me sauter dessus ! Dit-il en rigolant.

Secoue toi, allez, bouge, tu dois te préparer, moi Rachel arrive, je file chez elle., rendez vous à 11 h devant Mr le Maire.

Humm ouais, OUIAIS ! Kurt laisse moi émerger.

Blaine c'est attristant, on dirait que tu ne veux plus m'épouser !

Non tu as raison. Je ne veux plus.

(Kurt s'était assis, effondré). Blaine, je

Eh ! je plaisante, Kurt, regarde moi, je t'en prie, pardon.

Tu m'a fais peur, Blaine Anderson.

Pardon, vraiment, viens là.

Kurt s(attendais à ce que Blaine le prenne dans ses bras, mais au lieu de ca Blaine se lança dans une séance de chatouille incontrôlable. Les cheveux de Kurt ne ressemblait plus à grand-chose, Kurt était bien, heureux, leur rires pouvaient s'entendre jusque l'étage supérieur.

les garçons on vous entend jusqu'ici, vous pourriez venir déjeuner plutôt non !

pardon papa, on arrive. Blaine arrête, ça suffit.

Dommage, j'aurai bien continué mais plus doucement, (continuant les caresses sur le ventre de Kurt)

J'adorerais très cher mais là il faut y aller.

Ok bébé. Je te rejoins à 11 h devant la mairie

Tu ne déjeune pas avec moi ?

Non on se fait ça avec Rachel. Au revoir mon cœur.

Ce soir je serai Mr Blaine Hummel

(Kurt s'était figé) tu veux porter mon nom ?

Oui le nom des Anderson me fait honte, par rapport à mon père, et ce qu'il t-a fait subir. Mais si tu ne veux pas..

Si bébé, bien sur que si, j'en serai plus que ravi. Même honoré.

Merci Kurt.

De rien Blaine Hummel.

Kurt fila chez Rachel et Blaine continua sa matinée avec les autres membres de la famille, tous se préparait pour la cérémonie. Blaine était à son tour angoissé. Finn avait essayé de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. Il prit une douche pour se détendre, l'eau chaude lui faisait du bien, pendant ce temps là, Chez Rachel l'ambiance était quelque peu différente.

Rachel, tu as vu ma tête, j'ai l'air d'avait passé les dernières heures à resté éveillé

Tu es très bien Kurt et tu as encore une heure devant toi. Je vais préparer ton costume

Ben voila maintenant je panique.

Arrête ca Kurt, tu es parfait. Tu vas épouser un garçon charmant, que tu aimes et qui t'aime, vous étiez fait pour vous rencontrer, alors sourit et croque la vie à pleine dent.

Ok, j'ai compris.

Je vais m'habiller.

D'accord.

Au bout de 30 minutes Rachel sortirait de la salle de bain.

regarde moi Kurt, je suis affreuse, horriblement grosse.

Tu es enceinte ma belle, (Kurt avait posé ses mains sur le ventre de Rachel). Tu es magnifique. Et tu vas devenir la plus jolie des mamans. Je t'assure Rachel tu es sublime.

Merci Kurt, j'ai fait le bon choix en te demandant d'être le parrain.

Je sais. Alors comment tu me trouves. ce n'est pas trop.

Tu es à tomber, Blaine ne va pas résister à la tentation.

Je l'espère.

Allez en scène l'artiste, ton heure de gloire à sonner c'est ton moment, rien qu'a toi, toi et Blaine.

Une dernière chose, pourrai tu ne pas accoucher aujourd'hui.

C'est promis. Je te le jure, on y va.

Rachel et Kurt partirent à la mairie. Blaine l'attendais dans son smoking noir magnifique…..


End file.
